question pour un Amour?
by shini-noeru
Summary: une discussion entre naruto et sasuke. attention yaoi et yuri et aussi première fic alors soyez indulgent avec mon manque d'expérience siouplait


titre : Question pour un Amour

auteur : shini-noeru

genre romance et discussion au pied d'un arbre

AVERTISSEMENT : yaoi et yuri et meme du yaoi canin mentionné alors si vous n'aimez pas vous etes prevenus et pouvez toujours revenir en arriere et ne pas lire.

attention : premiere fic de moi alors je sais pas du tout ce que ca vaut mais si vous me lisez jusqu'au bout je vous en serez reconnaissante et si vous me faites part de votre avis je le serai encore plus

profitez bien quand meme!

Naruto et Sasuke continuaient à s'entraîner malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur le village de konoha no kuni. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient camouflés de part et d'autres de l'aire d'entraînement et attendaient que l'autre attaque ou fasse un geste qui trahisse sa présence.

Un bruit dans un buisson et l'un se précipita dessus kunais en mains lançant ses armes de tous les cotés du buisson pour parer a toute fuite éventuelle (1). Mais la seule chose présente dans ce buisson n'était autre qu'un petit lapin qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de regagner son terrier. Comprenant son erreur le jeune homme jura intérieurement et voulu se précipiter dans les arbres pour se camoufler a nouveau. Trop tard, l'autre avait déjà anticipé son geste et lui sauta dessus pour l'immobiliser. Il lui atterrit donc a califourchon sur le dos une main sur lui tenant la tête, l'autre maintenant un kunai sur sa gorge.

K'so Naruto descend de là immédiatement.

C'est ça pas avant que tu ais annoncé haut et fort le pourquoi de notre combat.

Fais chier. Bon d'accord : j'admet que tu es un adversaire digne de ce nom et que tu as une infime

Hmm….

Et que tu as une chance de devenir hokage dans un futur proche.

Bah tu vois quand tu veux.

Le blond relâcha la pression sur la jugulaire du brun, se redressa et tendit une main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever. Ensemble ils allèrent s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre où ils avaient posé leurs affaires. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis finalement ce fut Sasuke qui brisa ce silence certes reposant mais intenable alors qu'il avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Naruto ?

Hm ?

Tu penses quoi de l'homosexualité ?

Oo ? Bah j'en sais rien j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Ah.

Je crois que ça me gènes pas. Après tout chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut et qu'est ce que ça peut changer que ce soit un homme ou une femme ? Est-ce qu'on ne dit pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?

Ah.

C'est vrai quoi pourquoi ce serait pas normal de penser différemment, d'aimer différemment ? Moi je dis que l'amour ne se contrôle pas quand on aime quelqu'un il ne faudrait pas en avoir honte même si cette personne est du même sexe que toi.

Ouah j'pensais pas que t'étais capable de faire preuve d'autant de réflexion.

Oh ça va hein et puis j'te signale que c'est toi qui m'as posé la question. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Je sais pas je me posais la question c'est tout.

T'en penses quoi toi ?

Je crois que c'est a peu près comme toi

Les deux jeunes gens replongèrent un moment dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Naruto le rompe.

Tu connais des gays toi ?

Hein ?

Bah oui si tu te poses la question c'est peut être que quelqu'un t'as dit qu'il ou elle d'ailleurs était homo que tu t'interroges. Non ?

Bah je crois que j'en connais deux ou trois

Ah bon ! Dans le village et je le sais même pas ?

Bah tu les connais ça j'en suis sure mais tu l'as probablement pas remarqué.

Nan sérieusement qui ?

Tu promets de ne rien dire si j'te le dis ?

Croix de bois croix de fer si jamais je mens je vais en enfer (2) alors dis moi.

Bah c'est Shikamaru et Gaara.

Ah ?

Bah oui et il sont même ensemble.

Une fois de plus un long silence s'abattit sur l'aire d'entraînement.

Et toi Sasuke tupréferes les filles ou les garçons ?

Ben …

Allez dis moi.

Les garçons je crois.

Ah bon ?

Oui mais je suis pas sure. J'ai peur de me faire mal voir des autres et en plus si je veux perpétuer le nom de mon clan il faudrait que j'épouse une femme pour me donner des héritiers.

Mais si tu aimes les hommes pourquoi tu devrais te forcer a aimer une femme ? Il doit bien y avoir des techniques pour transmettre les techniques héréditaires non ?

Sans doute mais il n'empêche que le regard des autres me fait peur

Tu sais si shikamaru et gaara sont ensemble il y a aussi la vieille et shizune sans compter akamaruqui s'est fait tous les chiens guerriers de Kakashi.

Non tout ça ?

Et il n'y a pas qu'eux.

Et comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Bah tu sais quand on est gay on parle avec d'autres gays si on a le courage d'en rencontrer ou d'avouer quel penchant on a ceux qu'on connaît déjà.

Naruto est ce que tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Nani ?

Bah en fait si je crois que je suis homo et que je t'en parle c'est que…

Allez vas y crache le morceau.

Je…je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Ah.

Je t'en voudrais pas de ne pas avoir les même sentiments que moi mais je crois que je me sens libéré de te l'avoir dis.

Naruto s'était relevé pendant la déclaration du brun l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le releva de manière a ce qu'il lui fasse face (3). Sasuke regarda son compagnon d'un air ébahi et se détendit quand il vit un doux sourire sur le visage de Naruto.

tu vas rire mais… mois aussi je t'aime Sasuke-kun.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke avec toute la tendresse possible.

Alors si on faisait comme tout le monde ?

Nani ?

Devenons aveugles et aimons nous comme on aime l'Amour lui-même de nous avoir donner l'un a l'autre.

Des fois il y a des questions avec des réponses compliquées mais l'important est de savoir avant tout écouter son cœur et un coup de temps en temps oser poser les questions qui un jour ferons de toute façons notre bonheur si on ose s'avouer ce que l'on ressent.

(1)fo bien etre prêt a qqch non ?

(2)ceux ki me connaissent savent ke si je jures de cette maniere jamais je ne romprait cette parole.

(3)C'est pas très beau mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment.

oserais-je meriter une review? a bientôt


End file.
